


Dirty Daddy - Part 3

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Daddy Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Derek is Stiles' father, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Watersports, fucked by the dog, piss drinking, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: For LeahR95, who left this comment:Derek should buy a little butt plug for stiles so he keep all that come and piss inside him until daddy’s ready to eat it out of him ;)





	Dirty Daddy - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeahR95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/gifts).



> Please heed the tags. Don't read something you're not going to enjoy.

Derek drives three towns away after the first night that Roscoe fucks Stiles. There are some things he wants to get for him and his boy, but he knows that the people in town are aware of his situation. He doesn’t want to arouse suspicions. It’s why he went on that damn date to begin with (not that he can really regret it after what it led to). Stiles is at school until 1 or so, and Derek can afford to leave his work for a bit - the flexibility of working from home has always suited him.

He finds a cheesy chain sex shop and waves off the offer of help from the bored cashier. He takes only a minute to orient himself before he sees what he’s after. The variety of butt plugs is definitely greater than he was expecting, and he’s happy to see there’s a kit with a graduating set, the smallest one only about the width and length of his pinky. He smiles to himself as he snatches it up and heads over to the wall of lube, picking out some better quality ones than what he’d had at home, getting a variety to try. He briefly contemplates the flavored ones before deciding he much prefers his little boy’s natural taste to fake anything.

He’s about ready to head to the counter with his purchases when he spots what looks like specialized bedding in another corner. He heads that way and finds several options of silk and satin sheets, but those aren’t what drew him. Instead there’s a case filled with heavy black rubber sheets. He shifts through the packaging until he finds the right sized set and grabs it up, finally going to checkout. The cashier doesn’t even bat an eye, which he appreciates, just totals it up and bags it while Derek pulls out the right amount of cash from what he’d grabbed out of the ATM prior to driving here. When he gets back to the car he checks the clock, happy to see he’s got enough time to go home and set up a little before he picks Stiles up from school.

Derek gets home fairly quickly and lets Roscoe out into the yard to do his business before taking his purchases upstairs. He fills the bathroom sink with warm water, adding a little soap before dumping all of the plugs in it to let them soak, then it’s back into the bedroom to strip the filthy bedding off. He can feel his cock twitching in his pants as he gathers up the piss and cum stained sheets, can’t stop himself from bringing the wettest spot up to his nose, inhaling the smells, tongue darting out to taste it again before giving in and sucking on the fabric as he wanders out of the room to drop them in the washer. He can feel himself leaking in his pants, the front staining dark, and he shucks them off so he doesn’t ruin them before driving to the school. Hard to explain why you jizzed yourself at the thought of seeing your son. He shivers a little and sucks harder at the sheet when his cock is free, reaches a hand down to stroke himself a couple of times, spreading his pre around his shaft before drawing his hand back and taking one more hard suck of the bedding. He manages to give it up to the washing machine and heads back to his room, heavy balls slapping against his thighs.

He retrieves the rubber sheet from its packaging and starts to spread it over the mattress, hand lingering over a slightly damp spot that he knows lined up with the wettest bit of the sheets he’d removed. He gets the bottom corners tucked and is working on the top edge furthest from him, half bent over the mattress, when he feels cold wet nudging at his ass, followed by a snuffle and a rough tongue. Derek groans, realizing Roscoe must have finished up and come looking for him. He shifts one knee up into the bed and grabs a fistful of his ass, spreading his cheeks and settling down better, is rewarded with more insistent licking at his hairy pucker. He can feel his hips shifting slightly against the rubber beneath him, his cock dripping enough pre to ease the way as Roscoe fucks his long puppy tongue in and out of Derek’s asshole. It’s good but not enough, and he checks the clock, sees there’s just enough time for a little fun before his boy needs to be picked up. He straightens and moves to the bathroom, rinsing the plugs and grabbing one he thinks will work just right before heading back into the room and picking up one of the new bottles of lube. He works quickly, opening himself up in the middle of the bed, Roscoe alternating between trying to lick between his fingers and tasting the pre dripping down his cock. He has to stop a couple of times to clamp a hand around his cock, staving off his orgasm. He doesn’t want to come until he’s got his little boy back in this bed. When he’s opened enough he shifts onto his belly, drawing his knees beneath him. He lets Roscoe lick at his asshole a few more times before reaching back and gently drawing the pup up until he can feel that doggy cock brushing against his cheeks. He angles his hand until he can get a good hold of it, works to steer the pup until that cock is lined up with his hole. Roscoe slides home on the first try, hips jackrabbiting him in and out as he tries to wrap his paws around Derek’s belly.

It’s been so long since he’s had a cock bigger than his son’s little boy one in him. Roscoe isn’t large, but it still feels good, and he’s sturdy enough that Derek can squeeze his hole a little, feel the dog filling him. He rocks into the thrusts, one hand holding back his orgasm, the other fumbling on the bed for the plug and lube. He releases himself enough to get the bottle ipeb and coat the plug, has to clamp down again when he can feel the knot start to form, popping in and out of his hole a few times before it’s too far and locks Roscoe inside him. He can feel the knot pulsing just inside his rim as Roscoe fills him up. He remembers from the night before that it won’t be long before it deflates, Roscoe too young to keep the knot up. When he feels the pressure lessening he does his best to angle himself up more, clenching tight as Roscoe draws out of him, wandering off the bed to lick his doggy cock clean. Derek has a brief thought to follow and do it for him, but he’s got more important things to do. He reaches back with the plug, gently pushing at his hole with it a few times until he can pop it in, tapping it to make sure it’s tight. He gets up and finally finishes the last corner of the rubber sheet before getting dressed, wincing at the tight confines of his jeans against his hard cock. He jogs downstairs and out the door, enjoying the way the plug shifts with each step. Sitting is even better, or worse maybe, the plug pushing into his prostate.

Stiles is one of the first kids out of the doors when school lets out, flying down the steps and practically leaping into his daddy’s arms. Derek laughs and ruffles his hair as he sets the boy down, nodding to the teacher who’s still wrangling the other kids. He gets him strapped in and heads home.

“Got a couple of surprises for you, buddy, when we get home.” He smiles and glances into his rearview mirror where he can see Stiles excitedly bouncing in his car seat.

“Surprises for me daddy?” He nods and Stiles bounces even more, hands clapping. He lets Stiles ramble about his day, enjoying how much his son loves school (even if it does mean hours away from home and Derek) until they’re in the garage. He gets the boy unbuckled before hefting him out of the car and carrying him inside, Stiles hand sliding down the collar of Derek’s shirt until he can reach his nipples, idly playing with them like he’s prone to do when distracted. Derek is setting Stiles’ backpack down when small hands grip his cheeks, his son trying to turn his head to get his attention. “Daddy we’re home now, hello kiss!” It’s demanding and it makes Derek grin before obliging, mouth opening at the first touch of his little boy’s tongue pressing against his lips. He can feel Stiles’ little cocklet rubbing against his ribs and he adjusts his grip on the boy, fingers sliding over his little ass until they’re cupping his little balls, thumb pushing against his hole through his snug shorts. Stiles kisses harder, squirming more tightly before Derek ends the kiss and pecks the boy on the forehead as he gently sets him on the floor. His boy harrumphs before his eyes go big and round and he practically yells out, “surprise time!”

“Don’t you want a snack first buddy?” There’s a teasing edge to his voice, because Derek knows his son well.

“Noooooo, surprises first!” Derek laughs and takes Stiles by the hand, leading him to the master bedroom. He explains the new sheets as he strips down, happy when Stiles follows suit. Tells his boy how they’ll still put real sheets on the bed too, but that this way they don’t ruin the mattress and that sometimes they can play in their wet messes now if they want. Stiles is all smiles and eager nods as he hurries over and flops onto the mattress, giggling at how sticky the spot he landed in is already. Derek turns and reaches for the bag, grabbing the other lubes he bought so he can store them in the nightstand. He hears a gasp as he’s bent over, turns to see Stiles staring at him wide eyed.

“What is it buddy?”

“Daddy, what’s that?”

“Hmmm? What’s what?” He turns to look and doesn’t see anything, is turning back when he feels a small hand on his cheek and then pressure at the base of the plug that he’d almost forgotten about. “Oh, that’s a plug. It keeps daddy full of whatever is in his ass.”

“Like what?”

“Remember last night when daddy helped Roscoe fill you up?” Stiles nods and Derek smiles at him again. “Well today daddy felt like he needed to be filled up too, so I had Roscoe do the same thing to me, but I wanted to keep it inside for when you got home. I know how much you liked when I cleaned out your little hole after Roscoe filled you, and I thought you might want to do that for daddy, maybe after you fill me up too. How does that sound buddy?”

Stiles seems to think a minute before nodding, his little cocklet already stiffening. “Sounds good daddy!” He starts to stand but Derek shakes his head.

“I need to make sure you’re all the way ready buddy, plus I missed you today.” He lowers himself into the mattress before pulling Stiles up until his knees bracketed Derek’s head, cocklet resting on his face, tiny hole over Derek’s mouth. Stiles knew what Derek wanted and shifted down before he had to do anything, grinding his ass onto his daddy’s tongue. Derek lapped and slurped at Stiles’ tight little hole, wiggling his tongue in and out until he could feel Stiles’ watery pre dripping down his face. He helped his little boy shift off of him and turned himself over. He waited until Stiles was up behind him, pressed tight to his body, and then started wiggling the plug out of his hole, twitching a little when he felt his son licking at his rim as he eased the plug out. He felt the boy’s tongue dip into him fully as the plug popped free, heard the boy smacking his lips and quietly muttering ‘yummy’ before lining up and plunging in. After the plug, there was more give than the last time, so Derek tried to gently tighten so his boy had something he could feel beyond the watery doggy cum sloshing around his cocklet. It didn’t take long before Stiles was spurting his own load in. Even less time before he followed it up with a steady stream of hot piss, both of them groaning as it filled Derek up to overflowing. He can feel rivulets of it streaming down his ass, over his balls before puddling beneath him on the bed. Stiles pulls out when he’s done and Derek can’t help but clench at the emptiness, can feel it pushing more of the watery piss and cum out of him.

He feels hot breath over his hole before Stiles drops down to his knees and sets to work cleaning him up. His tongue is soft in contrast to how Roscoe’s felt earlier, but far more thorough. He does his best to hold himself open for his little boy, squeezing and pushing out more of the mix whenever Stiles draws back. He can hear the joy moaning as he eats the mixture from Derek’s hole, lapping and sucking at his rim, trying to slurp it out whenever it seems like there’s none left. Derek’s own cock is leaking copiously onto the bed beneath him by the time he thinks Stiles should be done, and he draws himself away. Stiles tried to hold him in place but he just shushes the boy, pulls him over for a kiss, licking the taste of piss and cum from his son’s mouth. He reminds him there’s another surprise. He leaves Stiles on the bed and retrieves the smallest plug from the bathroom. Stiles’ eyes light up when he sees it and Derek explains that it’s just like daddy’s only made for his little boy sized hole. He eagerly agrees when Derek asks if they can try it. He flips Stiles onto his hands and knees, dives back down to lap at that sweet little pucker a few more times before he lubes up his finger and starts gently opening the boy on it, barely sliding the tip in and out until there’s no resistance. He licks around the finger as he goes, loves feeling his boy clench on his tongue. When he’s sure the plug will fit without pain he eases himself forward, pushes the tip of his cock past his little boy’s loose rim and starts stroking himself, shoots when Stiles tries to clench around him. He doesn’t have to remind Stiles to hold it in when he draws back, is reaching for the plug when Stiles shakes his head.

“It’s okay buddy, we don’t have to.” He’s prepared to let it go for now, doesn’t want to do anything his little boy doesn’t want but Stiles speaks first.

“Want it, but you didn’t finish. Don’t you have to pee too daddy?” Derek isn’t sure why he’s caught off guard by that, knows Stiles asked for it the night before too. He nods and eases forward again, pushing against Stiles’ hole with his now mostly soft cock, massaging his belly until he can feel the pressure come to a head and his piss starts streaming out into his boy, only a little dripping down his tiny boy sac and onto the bed, mingling with the bits that dripped out of Derek. He stays pressed against his son until his bladder is empty, then he shifts back as he brings the plug up, gently but steadily pressing it into the boy until only the base is out. He strokes down Stiles’ back, checking that he’s okay. Stiles nods, giggles as he shifts around, tells Derek that it feels funny but not bad funny. He smiles at that and grabs Stiles up, carting him into the kitchen for a snack before homework, enjoying watching the boy squirm into a comfortable position with the plug in him.

He can’t wait to get it out later, eat his own come and piss back out of his little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Tumblr](https://dirtyknots.tumblr.com/) \- where my askbox is always open!


End file.
